


Gatito

by Hessefan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-31
Updated: 2009-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ikki deberá pasar un tiempo en el Quinto Templo, conociendo así mejor a su dueño... muy íntimamente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gatito

Había sido el último en llegar; como era de esperarse apareció cuando se le dio la regalada gana. Subió las interminables escaleras con paso ligero (no porque estuviese apurado, simplemente era su forma de caminar) sin embargo, al llegar frente a la entrada adornada con dos inmensos leones a sus costados, detuvo su andar.  
Se quedó observando la magnífica infraestructura, que ya había tenido la oportunidad de presenciar fugazmente en las guerras pasadas pero sin la posibilidad de detenerse a admirarla. Tomó aire y se preguntó qué clase de tipo sería Aioria.  
No lo conocía lo suficiente, apenas lo había visto y apenas éste le había dicho que Seiya y los demás ya se encontraban en la Casa de Virgo. En ese entonces no había tiempo para demorarse a dialogar con Saori herida de muerte.  
Tampoco era algo que le quitase el sueño. Es decir, simplemente se trataba de curiosidad, pues si el dueño de ese Templo no cuidaba su forma de dirigirse a él, las cosas empezarían con el pie izquierdo.  
La idea del Phoenix no era precisamente socializar con Leo ni mucho menos tener una amistad, estaba allí por un asunto claro; estaba allí porque TENÍA que estar. La armadura de Bronce pronto tendría que dejarla para ocupar el cargo de Santo Dorado.  
Ikki siguió camino y se adentró en la Quinta Casa del Santuario; frenó de nuevo en medio de la antesala vacía, sólo por cortesía, esperando a que el rubio —dueño de la morada— apareciese. Pero cansado de esperar dejó el bolso sobre el suelo y continuó adelante sintiendo sólo el eco de sus pasos. Si seguía terminaría atravesando todo el Templo; ya podía ver la luz del otro lado, y se preguntó como se suponía que los Santos vivían allí.  
La oscuridad parcial que reinaba el lugar no le permitió visualizar las diferentes arcadas a lo largo de ese ancho pasillo, pero cuando descubrió una, fue allí por donde ingresó. Lo siguiente que se presentó ante sus ojos fue una sala sencilla adornada como cualquier casa común: Un sillón, una mesa pequeña, una librería con pocos libros y una enorme ventana que daba una hermosa visión del exterior.  
Otra arcada le llamó la atención, sobre todo porque de allí pudo percibir movimiento y la presencia de alguien. En cuanto llegó vio al Santo de Leo, vestido con un traje típico griego de color marrón oscuro, en lo que era su cocina.  
—Lo siento —expresó a modo de disculpa por la intromisión.  
—Pasa —dijo Aioria con desenvoltura, volteando para ver al recién llegado sin mostrar ningún atisbo de sorpresa. —Te estaba esperando.  
El broncino asintió; Leo asintió; ambos se miraron... y se quedaron en silencio. ¿Qué decirse? Sí apenas se conocían. Por cortesía el Santo Dorado le preguntó al otro como había sido su viaje y le invitó a sentarse.  
—Fue largo, pero bien —respondió, y otro silencio incómodo sobrevino.  
Ikki no era precisamente un hombre social y amigable. El rubio en cambio sí parecía serlo. Pero ambos se mostraban un poco tensos con la presencia del otro.  
—Bueno, supongo que ya te deben haber explicado como es el asunto.  
—Algo.  
—Tendrás que quedarte aquí por un tiempo, el plazo que da el patriarca es de un año —al ver el rostro de su compañero mitad asombro, mitad decepción, aclaró—: Un año es más o menos el tiempo que se da para que la persona esté segura de que quiere el puesto.  
—Pero por eso no hay problema. Estoy aquí, ¿no? Es porque quiero.  
—Si, sí. Es protocolo. —Dio la vuelta y colocó una tetera plateada sobre una hornalla que luego encendió sin dejar de hablar—El asunto es que en ese periodo podrás entrenar, salir de aquí, volver... tener una vida dentro de todo normal.  
—Luego ya no podré, ¿cierto?  
—Una vez que aceptas ser Santo de esta Casa... —volteó para observarlo—debes quedarte aquí a velar por el sitio. Aunque desde ya que te darán misiones que podrás aprovechar para salir del encierro.  
—Entiendo. —El japonés realizó un gesto que alentó al otro a seguir explicando, por que a decir verdad, cuando el patriarca le habló a los cinco Santo de Bronce, él no había prestado mucha atención.  
—Ese periodo, que puede ser antes, si es que tu decides con convicción que ocuparás el cargo... —caminó hasta una alacena para quitar dos tazas—te mantendrás ocupado entrenando.  
—No tengo problemas.  
—Conmigo —ante la sonrisa un poco altanera del menor, como si le estuviese diciendo “tú, enseñándome a mí ¡Por favor!” acotó—: Porque si llegado el día yo me rehúso a dejar mi armadura, deberemos enfrentarnos.  
—Oh… O sea que entrenaré contigo para hacerme más “fuerte” —realizó el gesto de comillas con la mano, muy sarcástico—y vencerte.  
—Debes estar a la altura de un Dorado para enfrentarte a uno.  
—No es problema —sonrió apenas—; el asunto es que… llegado el día ¿tú... ? —dejó las últimas palabras flotando en el aire, mirándolo a Leo de una manera desafiante.  
—No tengo intenciones de seguir atado a éste lugar. Yo ya cumplí mi ciclo y mi misión; quiero una vida tranquila como cualquier otro ser humano. Así que no te preocupes por eso.  
—No, yo estoy muy tranquilo —comentó el extranjero con energía.  
—Ikki —suspiró—, sé que ustedes cinco han sabido despertar el séptimo sentido en la Batalla de las Doce Casas. Sé de lo que son capaces, lo he visto con mis propios ojos.  
—Sí, ¿y con eso?  
—¿Té común o alguno en especial? —preguntó ignorando las palabras de su compañero, y al recibir la respuesta de “té común” continuó—Que no hace falta que vengas aquí a pregonar tu fuerza cual adolescente que necesita el reconocimiento de su padre.  
El Phoenix apretó los dientes y los puños, le dedicó una mirada furibunda al rubio y éste, sin amedrentase, sonrió aclarando un detalle de suma importancia:

—Tendremos que estar juntos, conviviendo bajo el mismo techo quizás un año —dio de nuevo la vuelta y tomó una taza que se la alcanzó al Santo de Bronce—, no tengo intenciones de empezar con el pie izquierdo y terminar asesinándote a la semana.  
No supo porqué, quizás por la particular sonrisa del griego o por sus veraces palabras, pero llegó a la misma determinación. No tenía sentido probar y probarse mutuamente que tan fuertes eran por puro orgullo leonino si es que tenían que estar irremediablemente juntos. Ikki había madurado, y con sus veinte años ya no era ese crío prepotente y sobrado que solía ser.  
Había entendido las palabras del mayor: ambos eran fuertes, lo reconocían mutuamente, no tenía sentido hacer de la convivencia un campo de batallas. Desde ahí el japonés se mesuró y buscó la armonía necesaria. Cosa que Aioria aprovechó para aclarar otros puntos, o mejor dicho, era hora de que los leones marcasen su territorio:

—Tengo mis tiempos y mis horarios —se sentó en una silla frente a su invitado y prosiguió—, hasta que no tengas el puesto, esta sigue siendo mi casa.  
—Por supuesto —interrumpió elevando las cejas en un gesto claro de que se le hacía muy evidente ese detalle.  
—Puedes usar todo lo que hay en la casa como si fuese tuya, la idea es que estés cómodo. Pero como te decía: tengo mis horarios y mis tiempos, respétalos. Tanto como mi espacio.  
—¿Y cuales son? —suspiró y cerró por un efímero momento los ojos.  
—Ya te darás cuenta. El tema es que los miércoles será el único día que, tal vez, no me verás por aquí —se sintió algo incómodo, temió que el otro le preguntase el porqué, pero eso no ocurrió. —Entrenarás solo.  
—No tengo problemas.  
—El resto de los días, lo haremos juntos.  
—¿Todos los días? —preguntó el Phoenix algo decepcionado mientras le daba un sorbo a su té.  
—Desde ya —comentó con tono obvio—, durante la mayor parte del día.  
Los asuntos, al menos los más importantes para Leo, habían sido aclarados con su nuevo inquilino. El rubio era un hombre ya maduro y supo que estaba frente a un joven igualmente consciente de que no estaban allí para jugar.  
Le había explicado algunas cosas básicas sobre el Templo y la casa, para luego dejarlo acomodarse en una de las habitaciones, sobria y sencilla que hacía muchos años le había pertenecido a Lythos. No había más que una cama, una pequeña mesa a su costado y un ropero con dos míseros cajones.  
Con el correr de las horas Ikki comprendió mejor a que se refería el Santo Dorado con eso de su “espacio”, ya que si bien estaban compartiendo el mismo lugar, eso precisamente no significaba que tenían que conversar o compartir cosas. Menos mal, pensó el Santo de Bronce. Al parecer ambos tenían la misma idea de paz y armonía.  
Pero, a su vez, ambos eran curiosos y cada tanto se descubrían espiando lo que hacía el otro en el Templo, sin inmiscuirse demasiado. Y recién a la hora de la cena volvieron a encontrarse.

—Mañana comenzaremos —comentó el griego quizás simplemente por decir algo mientras cenaban.  
—Sí —comprendía que se refería al supuesto “entrenamiento”.  
Aunque seguía sin comprender que podría enseñarle un Santo Dorado. Mas allá de que reconocía la fortaleza de ellos, había combatido tanto y había alcanzado el séptimo sentido en diversas ocasiones —y hasta inclusive el octavo— que no encontró razón o motivo para “nivelar poderes”, como le había dicho Aioria. No había nada que nivelar.

…

Un nuevo día comenzaba. La noche, tal vez por ser la primera, había sido bastante mala. No pudo conciliar bien el sueño, por eso le costó responder el llamado del rubio esa mañana. Cinco minutos más, con cinco se conformaba, pero no... Leo no le dio ni un minuto.  
El Phoenix se desperezó en la cama y se vistió con calma. Solía despertarse temprano, pero estar en un lugar nuevo y en una cama que no era la suya, no le había permitido descansar lo suficiente.  
Pero al menos tuvo una buena excusa para sí mismo cuando, luego del abundante desayuno, comenzó a entrenar con el Santo Dorado.  
—¿Cómo se supone que será? —investigó de pie en medio de un arenero (para gatos ¿?) A pleno rayo del sol.  
—Tú utilizarás tus técnicas y yo las mías —respondió tranquilo ubicándose frente a su contrincante—, luego, más adelante, te enseñaré las mías.  
El Santo de Bronce soltó una risa que fácilmente se tradujo en un “¿qué puedes enseñarme?”. La idea no era pelear a matarse, los dos lo sabían. Así que empezaron con golpes tranquilos, pero a medida que el japonés se veía fácilmente sobre pasado en velocidad, la contienda se puso algo seria.  
Aun así el rubio lograba derribarlo y esquivarlo, aunque poniendo un poco más de sí de lo esperado. Ikki trastabilló un par de veces, y lo que había empezado como algo “amigable” terminó siendo algo en demasía violento, un combate a muerte por el orgullo y el honor.  
Pero al reconocerse los dos igualmente cansados y heridos comprendieron que no era nada fácil superar a su contrincante.  
De pie en medio de la zona de combate, el Santo de Bronce observaba al otro con seriedad, planeando su próximo ataque, ideando la forma de engañarlo y hacerlo caer en su trampa, le había visto la técnica varias veces y aunque el Ligthning plasma le había impactado de lleno pudo ver finalmente la luz como si fuese en cámara lenta; le había costado, pero lo había conseguido.  
Ambos se estudiaban detenidamente, sin atreverse a dar el siguiente golpe. Pasado unos segundos —o minutos— permanecieron iguales, en esa aparente pasividad absoluta. El muchacho de cabellera azul no borró esa mirada asesina del rostro, pero en cambio el porte rígido del griego varió rotundamente cuando rompió en risas:

—¡Vaya que eres fuerte. —Ikki dejó de tensar los músculos, sorprendido por la reacción imprevista del mayor quien, ante el mutismo, continuó hablando—: Eso es todo por hoy. Quería probarte, nunca antes había combatido contigo.  
—¿Eso es todo?  
—Esta bien —volvió a reír motivado con la decepción de su contrincante—, le idea no es matarnos, ¿lo recuerdas?  
El Phoenix resopló molesto y se preguntó de nuevo, viendo al rubio irse de espaldas rumbo al Templo, que clase de tipo era Aioria. Un completo misterio. Y pese a que al principio le había caído bien, con el correr de las semanas, terminó cayéndole pésimo.  
Creyó —o prefirió pensar— que era simplemente por verse derrotado ante el poder de Leo. No pudo reconocer en su momento que esa curiosidad hacia el Santo de Oro había aumentado de sobre manera, llevándolo al punto de la desesperación y la tensión. Le excitaba encontrarse con alguien que lo superase en fuerza, y admiraba al griego, pero no iba a reconocerlo a viva voz.

…

Un mes había pasado y la abstinencia amenazaba con matarlo. La noche anterior a ese miércoles en particular había tenido el sueño más erótico de su vida, con consecuencias desastrosas para las pobres sabanas que debió lavar apenas despertó.  
Cuando se levantó esa mañana tomó una decisión, no iba a entrenar sólo como comúnmente hacía los miércoles. Aioria le había dicho que él sí tenía permitido bajar al pueblo y mezclarse con la gente, por eso, harto de esa ansiedad, optó por ir en busca de alguna persona con la cual saciar su apetito sexual.  
¡¿Cómo carajo hacia Leo para aguantarse?! Cuestionó el japonés llegando ante lo que era la puerta del Santuario, rumbo a la libertad. Quizás el rubio era célibe (¿quién sabe?)  
El extranjero dio un par de vueltas, observó a la gente, se detuvo a mirar los puestos; pero luego de un rato se cansó de ver siempre lo mismo. Es que el pueblo al pie del Santuario era sumamente aburrido. No había absolutamente nada interesante y la gente que rondaba por ahí, tanto hombres y mujeres, si bien no eran excesivamente bellos ni feos, hablaban en su idioma natal. ¡Y él no hablaba griego! Gran detalle. Debía aprender cuanto antes, pues así no podría comprar ni huevos en el mercado.  
Imposible establecer contacto con esa gente, para colmo eran bastantes reservados e Ikki, precisamente, no era dado a entablar conversaciones que lo llevasen a “buen puerto”. Como todo japonés poseía pudor y timidez, sumado a su carácter y a su porte “ahuyenta personas” complicaba más el asunto. No porque él quisiese presentarse ante la sociedad como un huraño y mal humorado hombre, simplemente era su forma de ser y aunque lo había intentado, no podía contra ello (así que se unió)  
Abatido, regresó al Santuario. Aún era pleno día y se preguntó que podría hacer para matar el tiempo. Le costó reconocerlo, pero le entretenía estar y entrenar con un poderoso Santo Dorado. Subió las escalinatas, saludando escuetamente a los primeros dueños de los Templos, y cuando llegó al Quinto ingresó tranquilamente, ajeno a lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento, en ese sagrado lugar. Pero no pasó mucho hasta que sus oídos se percataron de cierto sonido, muy particular y seductor.  
Gemidos, apenas audibles que se fueron intensificando a medida que ingresaba a la casa del rubio, lograron detener su paso. Lo correcto hubiese sido dar la vuelta y marcharse para volver mas tarde y hacer de cuenta que nada había escuchado. Sin embargo, una fuerza, externa y poderosa, lo arrastró a seguir su camino, hasta llegar frente a la puerta cerrada del cuarto de Aioria.  
¿Con quién estaba? Sí se suponía que nadie podía ingresar al Santuario. Apoyó la oreja en la madera, sintiendo con más nitidez dos jadeos sumamente masculinos. Y cuando buscó pegarse más a la puerta, está se abrió apenas mostrándole una escena por demás escandalosa: Leo, como Dios lo trajo al mundo, se encontraba engullendo el miembro de un compañero de Armas. Ikki arqueó las cejas, sorprendido de ver a Shura realizando con vehemencia la misma labor con el pene del rubio. Ambos parecían muy entretenidos con la calurosa tarea, ajenos a la intromisión del Santo de Bronce.  
Acostados en una enorme cama —de perfil al Phoenix— le ofrecieron una maravillosa vista de la desnudez de los dos, y de la dedicación y pasión empleada en el arduo trabajo de tragar, hasta donde físicamente era posible, el instrumento masculino de placer.  
Turbado, como nunca antes en la vida había estado, el japonés se distanció de esa puerta y se refugió en el baño. Tomó en cuenta darse una buena ducha de agua tibia para aplacar ese fuego interno, pero temiendo alertar a los dos amantes de su presencia, decidió que lo mejor era responder sus impulsos: se llevó una mano a su entrepierna hinchada y esta respondió palpitando. Le dolían los testículos como jamás le habían dolido, pero la suave caricia lograba sublimar ese dolor tornándolo placentero.  
Pero no... no le bastaba con sólo una mísera masturbación, o al menos no con sólo tocarse en el baño. Así que salió del lugar, fue al cuarto y hurgó entre las cosas que había traído de la mansión encontrando para alegría suya el pote de gel junto a su preciado amigo de goma.  
Excitado, arrojó todo sobre la cama y comenzó a desvestirse, tomó luego el pote de gel y se colocó un poco en su mano, todavía escuchando los gemidos que se habían tornado más perturbadores que antes y por ende más estimulantes; supuso que los Dorados habían pasado a la siguiente fase, y fantaseando con la idea de que ya habían comenzado a penetrarse, tomó el consolador y con la mano húmeda lo lubricó.  
Se arrodilló en la cama, llevó el aparato al orificio anal y soltó un quejido estrepitoso cuando comenzó a introducírselo con morbosidad. Una particular cosquilla le inundó el cuerpo, y experimentó un goce inconmensurable al sentir por fin algo adentrarse en esa cavidad.  
¡Lo necesitaba tanto! Que se entregó al disfrute, acompañando los gemidos de los otros dos, a la vez que regulaba la intensidad con la que se metía el objeto que lograba calmar momentánea y ficticiamente las ansias. El consolador, con forma de pene y de color negro, ya se encontraba en toda su longitud dentro del poderoso Phoenix quien gozaba a más no poder sin siquiera necesitar tocarse.  
Era eso lo que quería, no más. Algo ocupando ese vacío, algo ingresando furtivamente. La idea morbosa de saber que lo que estaba haciendo era inmoral, indecente, lo ponía a mil por hora.  
Rió sumamente divertido, preguntándose que pensarían los demás si supiesen lo que en ese momento él se estaba metiendo en el culo. Pero no era su culpa, sin dudas el griego y Capricornio eran los responsables de ese acto impuro.  
—Lo quiero tener adentro, bien adentro; así. Así… —susurró, ahora sí masturbándose con frenesí e introduciéndose de igual forma el objeto fálico, refiriéndose por supuesto al miembro de Aioria. Una confesión que se le escapó, preso de la excitación.  
Había cambiado de posición varias veces, hasta se había puesto de pie, pero quiso sentir su propio semen cálido sobre el vientre, así que se acostó boca arriba sin quitarse el consolador y acabó copiosamente, ensuciándose los abdominales marcados.  
Gimió y gritó obscenidades como igualmente Leo lo hizo, y calculó que habían acabado casi simultáneamente. Y cuando la magia desapareció, Ikki cayó en la cuenta: con una velocidad asombrosa lavó el consolador (como siempre hacía, la higiene estaba primero), se aseó, se vistió y desechó toda prueba del crimen cometido, para acostarse en una cama recién cambiada a leer un poco, o al menos a disimular que lo hacía ya que suponía que no faltaba demasiado para que aquellos dos terminasen el fogoso encuentro.  
El rubio salió del cuarto con la seguridad de que el Templo estaba vacío (sin contar a su amante descansando en la cama), caminó desnudo por el pasillo con el fin de llegar al baño y darse una ducha pero cuando pasó frente a la puerta del Phoenix lo vio a este acostado leyendo un libro. Se quedó en el lugar, petrificado, y recién pudo reaccionar cuando el otro elevó la vista por encima del compendio posándola en él.  
—Ikki... —espetó llevándose una mano a la entrepierna para ocultar su hombría—No te esperaba tan temprano.  
—Es que... hoy no entrené —volvió la vista al libro tapándose el rostro en donde asomó una sonrisa.  
El griego siguió su camino aún conmocionado y cuando se vio solo, el japonés rompió a reír despacio, se levantó y cerró la puerta, sólo por cortesía, para no incomodar más de lo que ya lo había hecho al dueño del Templo.

…

La tarde transcurrió con notable pereza, sentado en la cocina merendando, Aioria se preguntó cuánto había escuchado o presentido Ikki. Recordaba a la perfección haber cerrado la puerta una vez que su amante español traspasó el umbral, lo cual llamó su atención que al finalizar el acto sexual la encontrase entre abierta. Había supuesto que la culpa era enteramente del viento, pero cabía la posibilidad de que el Phoenix los hubiese visto.  
Elevó los hombros restándole importancia al asunto. Era su problema, y si al otro no le gustaba lo que él hacia, podía mandarse a mudar. No debía preocuparle lo que éste llegase a pensar.  
Sin embargo el hombre de pelo azul no mostró ningún atisbo de incomodidad o molestia, de hecho aparentó no estar al tanto de nada. Y los días transcurrieron, asimismo los entrenamientos. Con la diferencia que desde ese entonces cada roce efectuado era electrizante y se podía percibir claramente una fuerte tensión sexual entre ambos.

…

Ya a tres meses y a casi dos de la escena que le tocó en suerte presenciar al japonés, su ansiedad y apetito sexual había crecido considerablemente, tanto que ya ni las más fogosas y violentas masturbaciones, consolador incluido, lograban satisfacerlo.  
Quería más. Quería sentir el miembro de Leo en su interior y no sólo el pedazo de goma, que si bien lo sacaba de apuros parecía a su vez acrecentar ese mórbido deseo. Pero ¿cómo? Se preguntaba. ¿Cómo lograr su cometido? Tenía orgullo, no iba a ir a arrojársele encima al Santo de Oro, ni tampoco éste mostraba verdadero interés en Ikki, no porque no lo tuviese. ¿Cómo no tenerlo si el Phoenix se partía solo de bueno que estaba? Es que él también era reservado.  
En su vanidad, ninguno de los dos daría el primer paso por temor a ser rechazado.  
Convivieron en ese clima, ignorándose pero al mismo tiempo disfrutando de cada leve y fugaz contacto, al menos por parte del Phoenix quien ya comenzaba a asustarse del poder que tenían las fantasías que involucraban a ese rubio sobre su persona.  
Un día, en pleno verano, el extranjero trazó un plan, que si bien podría no darle resultados tuvo la seguridad de que al menos a la larga cosecharía sus frutos. La idea básicamente era manifestarle al griego sus “retorcidos” gustos sexuales. Esperó a que este tuviese una reunión con el patriarca y calculando la hora de regreso preparó la escena.  
Se desnudó por completo y se arrojó sobre la cama, en donde ya descansaba sobre el colchón el objeto pernicioso. Buscó la posición más adecuada para quedar expuesto y ofrecerle a Aioria la maravillosa vista de su orificio ocupado por el consolador y comenzó a masturbarse con lentitud para evitar, lo necesario, el orgasmo.  
Como había previsto el menor, el Santo Dorado llegó a su morada sin percatarse de nada extraño, pues reinaba una aparente quietud absoluta. Pudo sentir la presencia de Ikki porque este quiso manifestarla. Caminó por el pasillo con el fin de buscarlo para seguir entrenando y contarle la nueva buena cuando se llevó la gran sorpresa.  
Verlo al Phoenix, de espaldas, con la piel desnuda perlada por la transpiración, introduciéndose sin ninguna dificultad aquel aparato fálico, fue demasiado. Leo palideció, observó a los costados como buscando algo y en cuanto pudo reaccionar dio la vuelta rumbo a la cocina.  
Se sirvió agua, sólo por hacer algo, pero por más que bebió no pudo saciar esa particular sed, su miembro habría despertado ante esa escena y no tenía pensado volver a dormirse. Para empeorar el cuadro, el otro se apareció en el mismo lugar geográfico, portando una sonrisa libidinosa. Observó a su compañero con un brillo especial en los ojos, mientras éste volteó al escuchar decir:  
—Ahora estamos a mano —de brazos cruzados y con tan sólo un pantalón corto de color negro como única prenda de vestir, acotó—: Yo te vi, tú me viste.  
El rubio sonrió ante las veraces palabras del Santo de Bronce, arqueó las cejas en un gesto sumamente sensual para responder el juego del menor:  
—Pero Ikki, ¿qué haces metiéndote eso en el culo? —preguntó fingiendo seriedad—Teniendo mi polla.  
—Sí, pero tú te mostrabas muy entretenido mamándosela a Shura —remarcó caminando hacia su encuentro.  
—¿Qué me voy a imaginar que al poderoso Ikki del Phoenix le gusta que se la entierren? —se defendió el griego sintiendo sobre el miembro la mano del otro apretando con real deseo.  
—Bueno. Ahora ya sabes... —susurró sensual pegando el cuerpo al del mayor.  
—¿Lo puto que eres? —se dejó llevar por la calurosa sensación de sentir el aliento de Ikki sobre el cuello.  
—Ajá... y de lo mucho que me gusta tener algo en el culo.  
—Tenemos... que hacer... algo... con eso... —jadeó, tomando entre las manos el trasero del Phoenix mientras éste le mordía el cuello. La mano hurgó debajo de la fina tela del pantalón hasta dar con el pene endurecido de Aioria, lo liberó del encierro y gracias a la luz natural del día pudo contemplarlo con nitidez.

  
—¿Te gusta? —investigó Leo un poco divertido con la mirada curiosa del menor.  
—Más me gustaría en el culo...  
El Santo de Oro le bajó los pequeños pantalones a su invitado de honor hasta quitárselos sin rodeos, todavía con la imagen de ese joven ensartado en la cabeza. Llevó otra vez una mano hasta el trasero del joven e introdujo un dedo, con tanta facilidad, que al instante fueron dos. 

El griego gimió masculinamente al descubrir esta faceta del extranjero, le levantó una pierna para poder penetrarlo con los dedos, a la vez que hundió la lengua en la boca del extranjero; pero en lo mejor del beso Ikki lo frenó:  
—Vamos a tu cama...  
—¿Para qué? —el rubio no le permitió al otro alejarse y con algo de brusquedad lo sujetó de los brazos atrayéndolo de nuevo a su cuerpo—Podemos hacerlo aquí... —con sinceridad ya no daba más.  
—No. Quiero ir a tu cama. —El Phoenix sonrió divertido, porque pudo ver que tenía al otro comiendo de la palma de su mano—Quiero revolcarme en TU cama.  
—No. Te lo hago aquí. Por las buenas... o por las malas. Tú eliges.  
Pero el Santo de Bronce no lo escuchó ni temió las amenazas, se separó de él y con calma se dirigió al cuarto del mayor; éste lo siguió totalmente excitado. Sí quería hacerlo en el cuarto de Athena, al pie del reloj de Fuego, en un avión o en el agua, no le importaba, se la iba a meter en donde fuese, de pie, acostados, caminando.  
Al llegar, el japonés riendo por lo bajo, explicó él porque de su petición:  
—Es que mi fantasía no será completa... —se arrojó en la cama y acotó—Quiero revolcarme donde tú te revuelcas con la cabra. —Aioria sonrió y se acercó a Ikki gateando por la cama, éste se encontraba recostado a lo largo, con los brazos detrás de la nuca. —Dime una cosa, Aioria... —reanudó desatando el nudo del costado de la camisola griega.—¿Quién a quién? ¿Eh? —buscó los labios del griego y traspasó la lengua por ellos—Él te la mete... o tú...  
—A decir verdad... me gusta mucho, pero mucho, que me la metan —le susurró en el oído.  
Se separó un poco para poder quitarse los pantalones; las sandalias ya habían desaparecido del camino. Completamente desnudo volvió a recostarse sobre el menor, sintiendo ahora el calor de la piel. El contacto fue tan intenso que ambos tuvieron que contener un inminente orgasmo... y es que frotar los penes no ayudaba en nada a retrasarlo.  
—Oh. Se ve que es cosa del signo... —bromeó Ikki lamiendo la nuez de Adán del Dorado y arrancándole un nuevo gemido bullicioso.  
—Será —correspondió con algo de dificultad, descendiendo hasta la hombría de su amante con toda la calma del mundo, se quedó allí, torturándolo, besando y lamiendo la zona alrededor del miembro sin tomar un contacto directo con él.  
—Entonces... te la voy a enterrar tanto que no te podrás sentar por un mes —amenazó ya sin paciencia y tomando la rubia cabellera del leonino lo obligó a engullir el miembro.  
Éste obedeció, pero enseguida lo retiró de la boca para dejar un punto en claro.  
—No, pollito —arqueó las cejas sin dejar de sonreírle y lamerle—; mi culo es de la cabrita.  
—Eso está por verse —siguió insistiendo. Lo tomó de la nuca con ambas manos y lo forzó a tragar otra vez la hombría.  
—Nada está por verse —aclaró antes de terminar sofocado.  
—Tu culo ahora es mío —lanzó un gemido largo al sentir la característica humedad envolviéndole el pene.  
Con un par de lengüetazos al glande ya se encontraba tocando el cielo. Y aún era muy pronto, tenía que hacerle el culo a ese Dorado, como Athena manda. Pero antes, tenía algo pendiente con ese sujeto. Mordiéndose los labios, retiró al rubio de su entrepierna donde sobaba con fuerza, para acostarse en sentido contrario al cuerpo del griego y deglutirle el miembro.  
El mayor comprendió y le dio con el gusto. Al mismo tiempo que sentía la lengua recorrer la extensión de su pene, tragó hasta donde la garganta se lo permitió.  
El menor lamió los testículos, jugó con el trasero, metió algunos dedos, hasta que las intenciones fueron claras como el agua: Lengüeteó el orificio de Aioria con sumo deleite, lo dilató lo suficiente e introdujo los dos pulgares, abriendo lo más que pudo sin dejar de acotar “Que lindo culo, leoncito”. Hasta ahí todo bien, magnifico, espectacular. El griego se dejó hacer disfrutando de la caricia, pero comprendió que sus propias palabras “mi culo es de la cabrita” no habían sido tomadas en serio, por eso le refrescó la memoria a su amante:  
—Que no, Ikki. Ni sueñes, ya te dije que mi culo…  
—Cabra jodida —interrumpió muy molesto. —¡Que se vaya al monte y se pierda! Me importa un carajo si estás casado con él o le hiciste una promesa a Zeus. Te voy a hacer el culo —aseguró incorporándose un poco con las claras intenciones de cumplir con la amenaza.  
Pero cuando quiso abrirle las piernas para colocarse entre ellas, el mayor, con suma habilidad lo tomó de los hombros e intentó voltearlo. Comenzó así un pequeño juego para ver quién tenía el poder y el dominio sobre el otro.  
Con algo de violencia, Aioria abrió las piernas que fuertemente cerraba Ikki y se ubicó entre ellas, pero éste se colocó de costado evitando la penetración y logrando escapar quedando mejor ubicado: Detrás de Leo lo tomó de la cintura y apenas este sintió la punta húmeda del miembro del Phoenix resbalando entre las nalgas dio la vuelta con la agilidad de un gato y lo tomó de los brazos.  
¡Mierda que el Dorado tenía fuerza! Así no se puede violar a nadie. Riéndose, el rubio logró ponerse de rodillas, jalando la muñeca del otro y consiguiendo de esa forma que quedase boca abajo en el colchón.  
Ahí el Santo de Bronce perdió, cuando quiso incorporarse sintió todo el peso del cuerpo del mayor; de espaldas era casi imposible revertir el cuadro.  
—No puedes contra un Dorado —se ufanó el griego apretando el cuerpo de un revoltoso Ikki contra la cama—, sé buen perdedor...  
—Ni tanto...—soltó éste dejando de forcejear, realmente vencido—Me dejé ganar, que es distinto.  
—¿Sólo para sentir esto —dijo tomándose el miembro y ubicándolo en los glúteos del menor—en tu culo?  
Ikki, poseído de nuevo por el deseo, arqueó la espalda ofreciendo el trasero.  
Y si no se la metía en ese instante iba a terminar por sufrir un colapso nervioso. No estaban para seguir jugando, el pene de Aioria rogaba por sentir la estreches del Phoenix, y la estreches de éste rogaba por sentir la dureza de Leo.  
Se acoplaron a la perfección, el pene del Santo de Oro entró sin titubeos, de una sola, fuerte y segura estocada. Los vaivenes dieron comienzo, desde un principio, frenéticamente.  
El chico de pelo azul le manifestó a su amante sin rodeos, sin vergüenza y sin prejuicios cuanto anhelaba y necesitaba estar así, en esa posición y sintiendo eso en su interior.  
El rubio no pudo decir lo mismo, porque a decir verdad, hasta ese día en el que lo vio metiéndose con una insistencia morbosa ese objeto con forma de pene en su ano, no lo había visto más que como a un hombre apuesto.  
¡Pero es que Ikki tampoco daba ningún indicio de homosexualidad! ¿Qué se iba a imaginar el griego lo tremendamente puto que era el Phoenix? Ni una mirada, ni un gesto, ni una palabra, en absoluto nada. Pero que bueno que muchacho y su culo resultaron ser así; él y su polla se lo estaban agradeciendo, con creces.  
Ikki se aferró a las sabanas que terminaron saliéndose del colchón, a la vez que el mayor se aferró de la cabellera del Phoenix. Lo fue llevando con lentitud hacia atrás, primero acostados, luego con el extranjero de rodillas, hasta que terminaron acoplados pecho con espalda.  
En el súmmum de la excitación, Aioria tomó las piernas del Santo de Bronce y le obligó a sentarse, tal cual como estaban, sobre el pene endurecido al borde del orgasmo.  
El menor sintió el roce de la espalda con el fornido y trabajado pecho del Dorado, éste acarició la parte interna del muslo de su amante hasta llegar al miembro que masturbó un rato para luego seguir acariciando otras partes del cuerpo y volver al falo.  
El orgasmo fue sublime, acabaron _casi_ al mismo tiempo, envueltos en palabras obscenas y gemidos masculinos. Ikki sobre la mano de Leo, la cual tuvo que lamer para limpiar, y el rubio en el interior del menor.  
Fue ahí, cuando sintió ese cálido, abundante, espeso semen derramándose en las entrañas que el Phoenix fue plena y finalmente feliz.  
Terminaron acostados, uno al lado del otro todavía agitados por el ajetreado momento, sin soltar palabra o acotación, disfrutando aún de esa deliciosa sensación en sus cuerpos.  
—Para la próxima, al menos, te meteré el consolador en el culo —acusó serio.  
—¿Y quién dijo que iba a ver una próxima? —bromeó el griego consiguiendo que su amante de turno silenciase.  
Le costó reaccionar enseguida, pero cuando lo hizo contraatacó:  
—Ni te pienses que esto queda así —se sentó en la cama para poder mirar al otro. —Nos quedan nueve meses por delante. Y no pienso convivir bajo el mismo techo contigo si no puedo meterte la verga.  
Aioria rió con ganas, no había forma de hacerle entender al terco Santo de Bronce que su culo, por más que le pesase, así como su corazón, tenían dueño.  
—Por cierto, tenía una novedad —Leo apoyó la planta de un pie sobre el pecho de Ikki y lo empujó apenas, juguetón—; el Patriarca dice que si tú estás _tan_ seguro, y que si yo quiero retirarme... en vez de nueve meses, puede ser ahora.  
El Phoenix abrió grande los ojos contemplando esa idea. Quiso decir algo que manifestase su sentir sin dejar al descubierto lo bien que la había pasado con el rubio. No era su intención hinchar su orgullo más de lo que comúnmente estaba.  
—Ni loco. Ahora que tengo tremendo culo dorado para follar...  
—Ikki... yo te la metí —remarcó el “yo” con el fin de hacerle entender que siempre sería así.  
—Ahora tú, después me toca a mí. Un rato cada uno.  
El Santo Dorado rompió a reír otra vez sin volver a repetir las palabras que había profesado anteriormente con energía, comprendió resignado que era un caso perdido.  
Notó un semblante algo aplacado en el Santo de Bronce y antes de que pudiese preguntarle a qué se debía, éste soltó su inquietud:

—Claro, siempre y cuando tú sigas aquí; porque si te vas del Santuario ni sueñes con que mi verga saldrá a buscarte.  
El rubio, sólo para torturar y divertirse a costa de él, se tomó su tiempo para responder. A decir verdad, la idea de estar nueve meses más y cumplir el plazo le venía a la perfección. De esa forma podía esperar a que Shura terminase con su relevo y partir del Santuario al mismo tiempo; y mientras tanto, sobre todo cuando Capricornio no contaba con tiempo para dedicarle, tenía con quien descargarse. Sí él se iba ahora, se quedaba sin polla y sin trasero por nueve meses.  
—Trae tu consolador... —ordenó el griego, autoritario—tengo solo nueve meses para divertirme con él y tu culo.  
Ikki obedeció sumiso y como un rayo se puso de pie. Por lo menos ya se encontraba más tranquilo, quedaban unos cuantos meses lujuriosos y perversos por delante. Ya después, vería que hacer.  
Tal vez buscarse otro rubio con el cual entretenerse. Tal vez la cola de cierto pato lograse calmar sus ansias.


End file.
